It is known in the art to provide auxiliary transporting devices for pick-up trucks and other vehicles to allow for the unloading of material such as dirt, rocks, or the like from the bed of the trucks. It is also known to provide devices to facilitate the loading and unloading of equipment and other items from vehicles.
Even so, such devices are often difficult to attach and detach from the vehicle, only attach to one size of vehicle, are difficult and dangerous to operate, or have an uncontrolled dumping action that can damage the articles or items being transported, the vehicle, the auxiliary device, or a combination of the above.